Survival
by M870
Summary: Two heavy metal bands go on tour in Raccoon City. After their show, they get caught up in the madness in Raccoon City.
1. Prologue: One Hell Of A Day

Survival by M870

Proluge: One Hell Of A Day

September 27, 1998 10:50a.m

Dave Johnson sat at the edge of the stage looking upon the empty crowd space. The band he was in were going to do a concert with another band from eleven in the morning to eleven at night. They were going to perform after the other band who were called 'The Unreal'. Dave's band had a very unusal name: 'Something Else'. It was the bass player of the band's idea, Ben Saller. He had been in a record store last year when he overheard some people talking.

" I'm going to get Metallica's 'Until It Sleeps' record. Are you gonna get Slipknot's 'Wait And Bleed'?" The first man said.

" Nah, I'm getting something else." The second man said.

A hand touched Dave's shoulder and he looked up to see his best friend and 2nd guitar player Zak Moon. He had short black hair and had a black goatee and mustace. He wore cut - off knee length cargo pants, a black t - shirt that had Megadeath written on it and some Hi - Top shoes.

" We gotta go backstage. 'The Unreal' are gonna set up their equipment. " Zak said.

Dave got up and walked with Zak behind the stage, watching 'The Unreal' walk onto the stage with most of the equipment. Soon after going backstage, Zak and Dave went to their dressing room where Marty Grant was doing a couple of drum warm - ups. He wore blue jeans and a red sleevless shirt with cargo boots. He had semi - long brown hair with a spikey fringe. Ben Saller was tuning his brown bass guitar. He wore grey trousers and black nike tennis shoes leaving his upper body bare showing tattoos nearly all over his body. He had blonde hair going further than his shoulders. And as for Dave, he had brown curly hair going just past his shoulders and he wore a black t - shirt which said; You Would Love 'Something Else'. Over the t - shirt he wore a black jacket with some bagdes of numerous things from clubs to bands to people. He also wore blue jeans and tan coloured boots. He wore black fingerless gloves covering some bandages over his hands from an accident a few days ago.

Something Else were hanging out one night with Marty's girlfriend Julie, Ben's brother Geogre, The band's manager Andrew, Zak Moon's sister Molly and his brother Ryan and Dave's girlfriend Tracy, his 3 brothers Jason, John and Danny and his 4 sisters Maria, Lisa, Claire and Kerrie. Then, a man sneaked into the house and took the band's instruments and equipment. Then the whole group chased after the man leading to a mansion. The guards at the front door's didn't let them in and after trying to negoscaite with them, the man who stole the equipment said a racist comment to Andrew who angered both Andrew and Dave. Dave hated racisim. They all fought through the guards until the night ended with the robber hiding in his car and Dave punching through the windows busting his hands open. They had the robber arrested and they got their equipment back.

Dave Johnson walked over to his blue guitar and started to do a few warm - up tunes and did a few vocal practises. He did the guitar and was the vocalist along with Zak Moon who also played guitar and was the vocalist. Ben Saller played bass guitar and Marty Grant played the drums. Zak then walked over to his black guitar with gray flames and started to play a few warm - up tunes and some vocals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drew Foxx plugged the microphone into the large amplifier and put the microphone on the stand. He was the lead singer of the band 'The Unreal'. He had dyed his hair purple and it went past his shoulders. Drew wore black jeans and a blue dress beater with dark blue boots. Jason Johnson was the lead guitarist and was the brother of Dave Johnson. His brown hair covered his eyes and was long everywhere. People always said that it looked like a brown bush. (A/N: The hair is very simaler to the hair of the lead singer of a band called Coheed And Cambria.) He had a pointy goatee and wore red jeans and a green/blue hoody. Under, he wore a short sleeved dress beater. The shoes he wore were grey cowboy boots. The other guitar player was Chris Jameson. He had short spiked up black hair, brown sneakers, blue pants and a black vest. The bass player was Johnny Blunt. He had a bald head and black sunglasses, acommponied with piercings on his nose, ears and eyebrows. He had a mint green t - shirt, black cargo shorts and black and white vans shoes. The drummer was Pete. He had dyed red hair that was up to his shoulders. He wore black drumming gloves, a sleevless brown hoody, dark blue jeans and black Reebok sneakers. James 'Dynamite' Smith was their keyboard player and sampler. He was maybe the crazyiest member of the band because whenever there was a heavy guitar solo going and the crowd were jumping up and down, he would climb up the metal pilers with no safety gear. When he reached the top, he would jump into the crowd. He had semi - long blonde hair, hi - top shoes, white baggy trousers and a blue t - shirt. And the last member of the band was Jennifer Morrison. Different from the other bands, this one had two bass guitars. Jennifer played one of them. She had black hair flowing past her shoulders, black high heeled boots, black baggy pants and a long sleeved black top.

Soon after the band set up their equipment, hundreds maybe thousands of people rushed in through the left and right entrances screaming and pointing at 'The Unreal'. Some of the fans tried to jump over the railing and run towards the edge of the stage but only to be held back by the secruity guards. Only a few minutes later the crowd space was filled and people were cheering The Unreal.

" Now, for this first song, I want see every fucking person in this crowd, jumping up and fucking down because this song is called 'Drown'. " After Drew had finished speaking the crowd started screaming and did as he said. It started with Jason and Chris sliding their guitar picks up their guitars and right down. Then the other instruments came in. Drew grabbed a bottle of water near his feet and drank some keeping it in his mouth. The instruments stopped soon after, and Drew gurguled the water in his mouth and James played a sample of some drowning noises to go with the gurgling as Drew gurgled into the microphone and the instruments began again. Drew spat the water into the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something Else watched The Unreal play from the television in their dressing room. It looked like they had already owned the show.

" Damn. Looks like all that practise paid off for them. " Marty said.

" The crowd are nearly taking down the security!" Dave said. And they sure were. The crowd were trying to push past security but because security knew this might happen they put railings up in front of the crowd about five feet away from the stage. For the next few hours, Something Else were watching The Unreal peform until it was their turn to perform.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James managed to climb over the security railing without being sucked into the crowd. His shirt had a huge tear in the back from the crowd.

" I'm not doing that again..." James muttered. He rose back to his feet to see all of the band jumping into the crowd.

" On second thought..." James happily said and dived back into the crowd.

Drew must have loved it. He always stage dived. Drew was getting closer to the entrance.

" _Oh shit, I'm going to far. I'll probably be carried down the street soon. " _The 23 year old singer thought.

" Take me back! " Drew shouted into crowd who did start to take him back. By the time he got back, The Unreal were tapping everybody's hands and heading into a backstage door that was a longer trip to the dressing rooms. Drew dropped down and starting tapping everybody's hands and moving quickly to catch up with his band. Before heading through the door, he winked at a blonde haired girl and went past Jason who was signaling to a girl with black hair to call him before he ran through the doorway.

" Raccoon City, is the greatest and craziest place ever! " James yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zak, Marty, Ben and Dave stood out the doorway to the stage, waiting for the staff to carry The Unreal's instruments and equipment backstage. A man with sandy blonde hair took the final piece of equipment backstage which was Jennifer's bass guitar. Marty nudged Zak to move onto stage but first Zak took a deep breath and peeked his head around.

" Holy Shit! " Zak loudly whispered and stepped back.

" What? " Dave shouted over the roaring of the crowd who continued to scream Something Else.

" There's about half the city here! " Zak replied also shouting.

" Well fucking go! " Marty, Ben and Dave shouted happily at the same time. Zak took one more breath and stepped on the stage.

The crowd roared hard enough to bring the stage down. Dave followed Ben who follwed Zak while Marty went to his already set drum kit. Ben went to the far left, Zak was at the far right and Dave was in the middle.

Boy was this going to be a show to remember.

Authors Note: The upcoming chapters will be more action packed, gory, a big use of strong laungauge and a lot longer.


	2. Chapter 1: No Peaceful City

Survival by M870

Authors Note: This is the first real chapter of my first fic, Survival. The action will kick off in this chapter, so I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: No Peaceful City

The streets of Raccoon City were strangly vacant and silent. People should be going to work and children should be going to school. Dave had heard that there was alot of companys in Raccoon City. The one standing out the most was the pharmaceutical company Umbrella Inc.

Rounding a corner, Dave bumped into a man in his thirtys wearing a dirty black suit with blood seeping out of his neck and staining the collar of his shirt a crimson red.

" Sorry man. " Dave appologised to the man but the man seemed to ignore him. Dave watched the man walk down the street holding the wound on his neck. Dave only shrugged his shoulders and continued down the street until he came to cafe' which was called Cath's Cafe'.

" Well, might aswell get some breakfast. "

Dave pushed the cheap glass door open into the empty and quiet cafe'. The place was open as said by a sign and the door was unlocked. The radio on the bar faintly played 'Broken by Seether and Amy Lee'. He walked up to the bar and looked around the kitchen to see if anyone was around but the only sound was coming from the radio.

_Thump. Thump._

Footsteps. They seemed to be drawing closer and closer. Before Dave could speak, a gunshot rang out and the cheap glass of the entrance door shattered. Dave dove down out of the way of the gunfire. Another shot rang out and hit a ketchup bottle, spilling the liquid on a table. The gunfire stopped all of a sudden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The figure in the kitchen stopped firing.

" Take that you rotting fuck! " The figure loudly whispered. He then looked down at his silver Beretta 9MM and ejected the clip.

" 3 bullets left. If I only knew they were zombies at first. " The figure said to himself loading the clip back into the gun. A glass bottle flew into the figure that made him drop the Beretta out of his hands and clatter on the floor followed by the glass bottle shattering next to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave had managed to pick up a glass beer bottle on the bar and quickly throw it at his attacker. He heard the clatter of something colliding with the floor, which was probably the man's weapon and the shattering of glass which was probably the bottle.

With the range of options left, Dave leapt over the bar counter and made a blind leap onto his attacker. Dave readied himself for a punch, but then noticed it was a familiar face.

" Andrew! " Dave loudly asked.

" Dave? I thought you were one of those things out there. " Andrew said rising back to his feet with Dave.

" What are you talking about and what are you doing here? And another question: Where the fuck is everybody! " Dave asked trying to see if Andrew knew anything.

" Come with me. " Andrew said guestering his hand for Dave to follow. Andrew led Dave up a flight of stairs and into a small office. At the back was a normal sized desk with a few papers, a pencil holder and a small lamp. The only thing in the office besides the desk was a cabinet that had wooden slide panels that hid whatever was inside it.

" Well, I guess you don't know about the crazies out there huh? " Andrew said sitting on the desk.

" What are you talking about? Is that why you were shooting at me downstairs? " Dave said not sure about almost everything.

" There are some crazy people walking around out there. This may sound crazy but...they're already dead. " Andrew said looking at Dave who was confused.

" So, your telling me that dead dudes are walking around out there! " Dave asked. Andrew signed before he spoke again.

" Yeah. Zombies. You've seen zombies movies before haven't you? " Andrew reached into his back pocket and gave Dave a small Colt Python that should go in a shin holster.

" Zombies? I knew someday this would happen. " Dave said shaking his head and checking if the Colt Python was fully loaded.

" You knew? " Andrew asked puzzled.

" Once you've read the Zombie Survival Guide, you'll always think it'll happen. You still know how to use guns? " Dave asked Andrew. They both had gone to the shooting range before. And Dave had read The Zombie Survival Guide so many times that he could read half of it by heart.

" Yeah. Come on. We gotta get back to the others before these zombies do. " Andrew said standing up and walking towards the door.

Dave followed Andrew back down to the kitchen, where several zombies were walking aimlessly around the dining area.

" We have no other choice but to run past them. We've got no extra ammo, you've got six shots and I'm down to three bullets. Once we've got the others, we can go to the police station where it'll be safe. " Andrew explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Where are Dave and Andrew? " Marty asked sitting on a chair around a coffee table in Something Else's hotel room.

" Don't know where Andrew's gone but Dave said he was going for a walk or something. " Zak replied.

" God damn fans. If it wasn't for them then we would be wearing different clothes. Not the same clothes from last night. " Ben said. As soon as they got to the hotel, the fans had somehow followed them. They had to rush into the hotel leaving their stuff in the tour bus.

" They better hurry up. The fans who camped out have started literally banging on the door. " Marty said looking out of the window.

" And they look drunk. " Zak also said looking outside with Ben.

" If they break in, I'm sticking my gun in their faces, cause they're pissing me off! " Marty exclaimed mentioning his Glock 17 pistol that he had under his pillow. He had been given the pistol as a gift from his brother after he returned from the marines.

" Hey, there they are. " Ben mentioned " And it looks like the fans are right behind them. " Zak looked closly at the fans and noticed an odd thing.

" Why are they moving so slow? And why are they wearing weird masks? " Ben questioned a little confused. Their faces seemed to have several holes in and even some had their internal organs slipping out of their stomachs.

" They're a little too realistic to be masks. My god, they're just like zombies. " Marty said.

_Smash! _

" That came from upstairs! " Ben said leaping out of his chair and running out of the room followed by Zak but Marty ran towards the bedroom.

" Marty, come on! " Zak yelled in the doorway.

" I'm getting my gun. It's those fucking fans. " Marty replied running into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave and Andrew had managed to get back to the hotel with only using a bullet against one of 'them'. One of the zombies had lundged at Dave from an alley and the rockstar fired a round in it's face.

Andrew tugged at the front door.

" Shit! We need our card to get in! Fucking system! " Andrew shouted trying to open the door. Dave had knocked the zombies at the entrance door down and kept his gun trained on their heads.

" Shoot the glass! " Dave shouted still keeping his gun trained on the zombies heads.

" Shatter - Proof! " Andrew shouted over the moaning of the undead.

" Fuck it. I saw a window cleaner's ladder back there a few minutes ago. " Dave said as he and Andrew made their way around the building. The window cleaner's ladder was still resting against the wall leading up to the 3rd floor.

" Andrew go! " Dave shouted as he fired a round into a zombie in a janitor uniform dropping him at his feet.

Dave climbed up after Andrew had reached the window.

" It's fucking locked! " Andrew yelled punching the window. Dave kicked a zombie who grabbed his boot and continued up the ladder.

" Well we're gonna have to do it the old fashioned way then huh? " Dave taunted raising the Colt Python and firing a round shattering the window. Andrew put his arm on his eyes blocking the shards and jumped through the window. Dave followed him up into the master bedroom.

" Everything looks clear Andrew said sweeping the area with his Beretta.

" Lets go. " Dave said motioning towards the door that led to the living room. Andrew stood next to Dave and gave a slow nod. Dave slowly turned the doorknob.

"_ Anything could be here. More of those freaks or probably something even worse. " _Dave thought. _" I hope the guys are alright. And The Unreal. We need to get out of..." _Dave's thought was broken as the door flew open sending both men falling onto the bed.

Authors Note: Well, it wasn't as long as I thought it would be, but just hope you like it. Read & Review please. I like to hear your thoughts and feelings.


	3. Chapter 2: A Possible Escape

Survival by M870

Chapter 2: A Possible Escape

It had been a hour since The Unreal had woken up. Jennifer was making breakfast for the band, James was doing some push ups, Chris was watching a news report with Jason and Johnny and Pete and Drew were playing cards on the kitchen table.

_" Several bodys were found in a house, with bite marks in on their limbs and neck. Their attacks seem to have been killed with shots to the cranium. The police have yet..." _The female reporter announced before Jason turned switched the television off.

" They sound like zombies to me, but I think it's a whole heap of bullshit. " Johnny spoke.

" My brother would believe this. He's knows everything about them. Everything. He's played every zombie video game, he's watched every zombie movie and he's read every zombie book. " Jason said.

" Zombie fanatic. " Jennifer said still making the breakfast.

" You should see his room. " Jason said again getting some light laughs from the people in the room.

_SMASH!_

" What the fuck was that! " Pete said putting his cards down.

" I bet it's them damn fans. " Jennifer said swiping a kitchen knife from the counter top. Jason reached into his boot and pulled out a folding knife and walked to the door to the bedroom. Jennifer and Drew joined him as Jason had his hand on the doorknob.

_" 3...2...1" _Jason counted in his head and with a powerful kick, kicked the door open with two figures falling onto the master bed.

" Dave? Andrew? " Drew said. Jason helped Dave back to his feet and Drew helped Andrew up.

" Why the fuck have you destroyed our window and what the hell are you doing here?" Jennifer asked.

" Dude, this time I'm not making this up. There are fucking zombies out there. " Dave said with wide eyes.

" Yeah man. " Andrew said.

" Yeah, and right now the rest of Something Else are gonna break our door open. " Jason said with a hint of sarcasam.

Just then, the rest of Something Else burst into the hotel room.

" What the heck is going on here? We heard a sound like glass shattering." Ben said.

" Is it those fucking fans? If it is I'm sticking a bullet in their head. " Marty exlaimed checking the clip in his gun.

Marty really hated it when fans just wouldn't leave them alone. There was one time he was with Julie and they were about to share a intamante moment but the fans began knocking on his windows and doors. And one time he was arrested by the cops for injuring a fan by stabbing him in the leg with a wooden spike. But this time they had gone too far. He was litterly going to shoot them dead this time.

" There's zombies outside. " Andrew said slightly raising his tone.

" There isn't any fucking zombies outside. It's just the fans. " Drew said getting in the face of Andrew.

" Well the fans don't seem to want our autographs, they seem to want our flesh. " Andrew said getting into the face of Drew.

Drew did like Andrew but he hated it when people started something that's practically impossible and continued to rebel about it. He had even beaten people up for talking a bunch of crap but he wasn't going to do it to his band manager and friend.

" I don't want to argue, but we gotta get outta this town." Andrew said trying to act calm.

" We're not going anywhere. " Pete then said stepping into the room.

_Thump! Thump! _

Somebody was knocking on the door.

" Somebody's woken up on the wrong side of their mother. " Johnny said approaching the door and looking through the peephole. " My God..." Johnny said still staring through the peephole. There was a woman in a bloodsoaked housekeeping uniform who was bleeding from her neck and right arm.

_" I've gotta help her! " _Johnny thought as he swung the door open and studied her wounds.

" Call a motherfucking ambulance! " Johnny said towards the rest of the group in the bedroom who turned around to face Johnny and the bloodied woman.

" Johnny, get the fuck away from her! That's a zombie! " Dave said with Andrew as they withdrew their guns and trained them on the woman.

" Where did you get those? " Johnny asked the two gunman as he turned back to the bloodied woman, only to stare into her cold white eyes. Before Johnny could back away, the woman opened up her mouth to reveal her yellow rotting teeth and then sunk them into Johnny's warm neck. He screamed as the zombie tackled him to the floor. Dave ran up to them and delivered a powerful soccer kick that knocked her off of Johnny.

Everybody stood still staring at the bloodied woman except for Andrew and Dave who knew what they were doing. As the woman was rising back to her feet, Dave pulled Johnny away and Andrew took aim. He fired a shot that caught her in the left eye sending her to the floor like a wet bag of shit.

" Jesus Christ. " Chris said over his breath. " You guys were right. " Andrew locked the door and turned to face the others.

" Is that enough proof! " Andrew exclaimed.

The group ran over to the ladder but only to stop and look in horror. The zombies were everywhere. It reminded them of their show. With the crowd reaching out to them, but they wanted their flesh. Reaching out to devour them.

_Chucka Chucka Chucka..._

" A helicopter! " Jennifer screamed.

" Fuckin A! " Jason said happily.

" I'll go and warn them. " Dave said climbing out the window and pulling himself onto the roof.

" Be careful man. " Johnny managed to say holding the wound on his neck. Dave slid the Colt Python across the rooftop and climbed up. He picked up the Colt Python and fired a shot in the air. The piolet looked at him, but continued.


	4. Chapter 3: Seperate Ways

Survival by M870

Chapter 3: Seperate Ways

" What the fuck man! " Dave shouted to the helicopter. He was patient but not in a time like this.

" Why are they going away? " Zak asked as he climbed on top of the building. The only possible means of escape was not doing anything. It was turning their back on the survivours and probably the only survivours.

" FUCK!" Dave shouted throwing the almost empty Colt Pyhton off of the roof. He then threw himself on his knees with his hands behind his head. Zak kicked some stones into the crowd of zombies below just to take his anger out on something. " Why'd it leave? " Drew asked climbing onto the roof. The two other men didn't say anything as they watched the helicopter fly off into the distance.

" Dave man, why the fuck are they leaving! " Drew said to Dave getting more serious and louder wanting to know answers.

" Dave man what's wrong? " Drew asked walking over to Dave and placing a hand on his shoulder but he quickly knocked the hand away and almost snapped.

" What's wrong! What's wrong! What do you think is fucking wrong! We are trapped inside a city full of dead dudes and one of the best ways of escape has turned it's back on us and we have to find out how to get out the hard way! " Dave said getting more stressed.

" Woah man, calm down. " Drew said more calm this time.

" How the fuck can I keep calm when it's a matter of life and de..." Dave trailed off as he noticed something familiar. The man in the dirty suit had returned, but something wasn't right. He was walking drunkenly with a pale face towards the group of zombies. Flashbacks appeared in Dave's mind of when he was reading The Zombie Survival Guide. Then more flashbacks came to his head when he was watching Dawn Of The Dead the remake. "Bites killed him, bites brought him back"

"Holy Shit." Dave said thinking about Johnny. He might have to...

Dave's thought was broken as Drew slapped Dave in the face to get his attension. It did, but Dave tackled Drew to the floor thinking that Drew did it to pick a fight with him. Dave landed two punches before Drew kneed Dave in the stomach and mounted him and began to lay down some punches.

" Woah guys! " Zak said while running towards them.

While this was happening, Jennifer, James, Pete, Chris, Jason, Marty, Johnny and Ben had got onto the roof to stop the fight. Johnny tried to help but fell backwards as he was getting weaker.

_KA-BOOOOOOM!_

The crowd of zombie blew into a thousand pieces as only a few zombies remained. Before the two bands could react, another explosion blew the group off of the building on opposite sides and making them fall into dumpsters, trashbags and vehicles.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Drew lay atop a black mercedes. He looked around and noticed he was in the staff parking lot.

" Aghhh " He slowly said as the pain shot through his ribs as he lifted himself up. He rolled off of the car and onto his feet holding his ribs. To his left, he could see a foot sticking out from behind a dumpster. Approaching the dumpster, he could hear some noises.

" What's that? " He asked himself.

" Me. " A figure said as he came out of the shadows.

" James. What happened on the roof? " Drew asked.

" I 'don't have a fucking clue. There was an explosion is what I can point out and they also blew up the zombies down below. " James explained. More figures approached. Drew and James noticed that it was Dave, Zak, Marty and Pete.

The 6 of them looked at eachother and then, towards the foot from behind the dumpster.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had gone through a crap-load of stuff in his life but not stuff like this. Jason was surronded by darkness. It stank, it was uncomfortable and it was cramped. He could hear noises outside.

Ben, Chris, Johnny, Andrew and Jennifer walked forward and rested on a nearby dumpster. Zombies body parts lied across the floor.

" Anybody know what the fuck happened up there? " Andrew said sitting on the dumpster.

" It looked like an explosion. " Marty said scooping up his Glock 17 pistol on some trash bags.

" But how did the explosion start. And how did it happen on the roof? " Jennifer questioned. There was a few shruggs but then silence which wasn't good.

" I...ju-just..wish we can... get out of he-here. " Johnny said firmly holding the bite mark on his neck. Jennifer and Chris approached him and looked at the wound. It was turning brownish-purplish.

_BANG! BANG!_

It sounded like someone hit the dumpster. The rest of group hopped off of the dumpster and looked at eachother. Andrew approached it and opened it slightly.

" Forget it! The zombies are coming! " Ben said running down the path. Andrew followed the rest of the group Beretta in hand. Before the dumpster could shut, Jason stuck his hand out and climbed out. He layed on the floor for a few seconds before getting up.

"UuUuuUuUUuUUuggGggggGgg..."

Jason looked behind him and saw an incoming zombie.

" Your about to lose your balls bitch. " Jason said reaching into his boot for his flip knife but to his suprise, it wasn't there. " Oh fuck. "

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He hadn't killed them. He could sense it. He watched from a nearby building as he threw two grenades, the first killing the crowd of zombie by accident and the next blowing the two bands to the gound below. Some of them could of died from the fall.

His job was to elimanate the two bands that were getting more fameous than Umbrella. He was assigned on this mission to elimanate both bands and destroy any evidence.

He turned on his heel and leaped to the next building.


End file.
